Resurgence
by applepals
Summary: After a resurgence of the Red Lotus, Korra was forced to hunt them down for eight years. After finally imprisoning their leader, his daughter strikes back and leaves Korra defenseless against the coming anarchy, and she must reconnect with her past lives to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Resurgence

Chapter 1: Avatar Korra

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Avatar **_**or **_**The Legend of Korra **_**series. I have no affiliation with Nickelodeon.**

**Background: Hey, thanks for reading! This is a (very unlikely) story about a resurgence of Vaatu inside of Raava during Avatar Korra's lifetime. It takes place 7 years after the final episode, when Korra is 28 years old. I don't really like to write about relationships, but I am going to talk about Korra and Asami's just a bit. Have fun reading. **

Fire flew high into the air as Korra's ship approached the Fire Nation Capital. Korra wiped her eyes. The funeral was sure to be a magnificent one.

The ship docked as Korra, Naga, Tonraq, Senna, Kya, Bolin, Desna, and Eska dismounted. Toph, Suyin, and Lin Beifong, all of whom were also in tears, greeted them.

"When are the airbenders arriving?" Korra asked Su.

"I have no idea." Su said.

"My brothers are sure to be here any minute. They are almost as upset as when our mother passed." Kya added.

Within minutes, hundreds of more ships arrived and several sky bison landed. Korra hadn't seen the airbenders in three years. Bumi, Ikki, Opal, and Kai had all received their tattoos, and hundreds of new airbenders had joined, but most had stayed at the island. Only the tattooed airbenders had come, but Pema also tagged along. Jinora, Ikki, and Tenzin ran to Korra. Jinora and Ikki both hugged her.

"Korra! It's been so long!" Ikki screamed, "Why have you been gone for so long? I love how you kept your hair short!"

"Why does everyone think I keep my hair short just because of my… preferences?" Korra asked sarcastically, "Girls, you have grown up so much! Tenzin, Pema, I am so happy to see you. I'm sorry it has to be on such a sad occasion."

"Well, Korra, we understand. You had to be in the South Pole in order to find Kula." Tenzin said as he hugged the Avatar.

Kula was the waterbending leader of a resurgence of the Red Lotus. In the eleven years since the Red Lotus fell, Korra had been chasing them around until all of the members but Kula were caught. Kula had retreated to the South Pole, where he was raised. Korra took Bolin with her to find Kula. In three years, they finally found him and sent him to a prison in the Earth Kingdom. Kula had powers similar to Unalaq, and made spirits dark with his dark spiritbending.

"Well I'm just glad it's over," She said, "But my dad, cousins, Bolin, and Kya really helped out."

Opal and Bolin had broken up because Bolin chose to go with Korra. They were talking, and Korra looked happily at them. Naga went back to the boat as a Future Industries airship landed. Out came King Wu, Mako, and Asami. Korra's eyes filled with tears as she and Bolin greeted the two. Wu stood by as Korra and Asami shared a passionate kiss. Their relationship had been on-and-off since the Red Lotus came back. Asami had visited her in the South Pole six months before. As for Mako, neither Korra nor Bolin had seen him in five years. He was they head of Ba Sing Se security and first non-earthbender to be Head of the Dai Li.

"Korra! I've missed you so much! Bolin, it's great to see you." Asami said.

"Bro, I am so sorry I didn't meet with you sooner. Korra, it's so nice to see you again." Mako yelled.

Suddenly, bells rang and the friends made their way to trams going to the top of the volcano. They reached the outdoor funeral along with thousands of other people and a dragon. Some of the biggest faces in history were there. Korra saw somebody she hadn't seen in a lifetime.

"Suki! It's been too long," shouted Toph, "Where have you been for the last twenty years. You didn't even go to Katara's funeral!"

"Ever since Sokka died, I have been on Kyoshi. I didn't go to Katara's funeral because a terrible storm around Kyoshi didn't let anything in or out." Suki said.

Korra greeted the great master and took a seat between her and Toph in the 'Honored Guest' section of the seats. Feet in front of them stood a coffin and several familiar faces.

"Lord Zuko was a great man…" General Iroh said his eulogy. Korra's eyes filled with tears as she heard he, Fire Lord Izumi (who was resigning soon and giving Iroh the thrown), Izumi's husband, Zuko's friend Ty Lee, Toph, Suki, Tenzin, Tonraq, and his wife Mai all talk.

Iroh called on her to talk now. Korra pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket.

"Lord Zuko had been good to me my entire life. When I was little, and some crazy maniacs tried to kidnap me, he helped keep me safe. When I was thirteen and starting my firebending training, Zuko sent me a book he wrote on forms he learned from the Sun Warriors. I owe…" Korra was cut off as a giant block of ice hit her head.

She fell over and three bombs went off, making the stage fall. Korra sent a giant blast of air at Zuko's family, sending them off the stage. She crawled out of the rubble.

"Remain calm!" she screamed at a panicking crowd. Somebody screamed 'terrorist attack.' Her main concern was to get Zuko's family and body out of there.

Another explosion went off. Her mind immediately went to the Red Lotus, although she knew it was impossible.

"Tenzin! Jinora! Bumi! Opal! Kya!" she screamed and the people came to her aid, "You all get Toph, Suki, Zuko's family and the body out of here. Also get Desna, Eska, my dad, my mom, King Wu, and the president out. Use the sky bison and Zuko's dragon. Here is a dog whistle if you want Naga."

The 'rescue team' got to work as another bomb went off. Everyone rushed out as Naga flew through the crowd and sky bison came down.

The crowd screamed as a giant blast of water hit them. Korra saw its owner standing at the top of a nearby building. Mako, Asami, and Bolin came up to her.

"Korra, do you need help?" Asami asked.

"Asami, Bolin, I just want you to help out Tenzin and look for any suspicious people around here. I think I found the main culprit, though. Mako, I need you to help me catch this guy."

Korra sent blasts of fire out of her hands and feet and flew at the man. Mako did the same. As they flew at him, he sent giant blasts of water at them. Korra was _sure _this was Kula. The only question was: how did he escape?

Korra and Mako landed on the building. The waterbender's face was covered. Both Korra and Mako sent large blasts of fire at the man, but he jumped off of the building and used water from a skin on his back to swing to the next building. Korra airbended herself to the next building and sent a giant blast of air at the waterbender. The person fell over but quickly sent a blast of glowing purple water into Korra.

Korra screamed as her eyes glowed purple and Raava lit up inside her. Korra immediately fainted, but was able to watch as Mako pinned the waterbender down and removed _her _mask. It was not Kula, but his crazy daughter, Klara. Korra blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Resurgence

Chapter 2: Remembrances

Korra awoke on the cold floor. It was dark all around, but it seemed as there was a shining light just on her and the area immediately surrounding her. The ground was made of whitish bricks, like the walls of Ba Sing Se. Korra saw a figure standing in front of her. She was shocked by who it was.

It was… _her_. She saw herself when she was younger, when she had long hair and just came to Republic City. Standing around her were five figures dressed completely in black and had their faces covered. Korra stared walking towards herself, and with each step, a figure revealed who it was. By the fifth step, Korra was looking at herself, Avatar Aang, Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk, and Avatar Yangchen. Korra started to run to them, but a large rock hit her in the face. She, all of the sudden, was wearing familiar Earth Kingdom clothing. She looked up to see herself in the Avatar State with chains wrapped around her arms and her hair loose in the back.

Korra remembered these visions and how she tried to fight them. Back then she was out of shape and sickly. Now she could take her. Korra ran at the other Korra, and was almost knocked away by a swing of her chain. Korra threw fire at the vision, but it quickly dodged it each time. She tried to earthbend at it, but instead of the tiles moving as they did when the vision moved them, water poured from the cracks.

Korra landed a hit on the vision, but as she hit it, it changed. It had turned into Tahno. Korra was now in Pro-Bending attire. Tahno struck back with illegal Pro-Bending moves. Korra fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. Tahno had disappeared and she was very confused. The Pro-Bending clothes were gone and… ZAP! She screamed as something hit her and sent large amounts of electricity into her rips. She saw the Lieutenant and several Equalists, but they quickly moved into the darkness. Amon slowly walked towards her.

She punched out at him, but no fire came out of her. She started to back away from him, and suddenly lost control of her body and fell on her knees. The bloodbending was so intense, but the acute sensation soon went away. She still couldn't move, even though Amon had disappeared. The ground around her transformed into lava, and she was trapped on her own little island. Strong platinum chains kept her on the ground.

Zaheer soon rose from the lava and looked down into her eyes. Korra blew fire from her mouth and Zaheer disappeared. The lava hardened as a giant blast of water hit her and the chain broke. Korra got up and saw Ming-Hua running at her. Ming-Hua sent icicle spears at her, but Korra was able to dodge them.

Korra threw large rocks at Ming-Hua, and soon hit her. Kula and Tarrlok soon accompanied the woman. The waterbenders sent several blasts of water at the girl. Korra dodged all of the attacks, but slipped on the suddenly slippery floor. The enemies were now Desna, Eska, and Unalaq.

The waterbenders started tossing her around like a ball with their water. Suddenly, the attacks stopped and Korra fell on the floor. She looked around, and saw nobody else. She was expecting maybe Ghazan or Kuvira to show up at this point, so she got up and braced herself. She started doubting the fact that it would be Kuvira, because her hair was still long and she was in her original outfit. A large, buff figure appeared before her, and sent a giant blast of fire out of his mouth. A large, glowing comet appeared above his head. It was Fire Lord Ozai.

The Fire Lord sent giant, powerful balls of fire at her. She sent fire back at him, but it ultimately fails. She tried a few waterbending and airbending attacks, to no avail. She finally sent a giant boulder at him, and he sent fire at her. The boulder exploded into a giant cloud of dust.

A few minutes later, the dust cleared, only for Korra to see a very young Toph Beifong standing across from her. Korra was so relieved to see somebody on the good side. She calmly walked towards the girl, but a giant pillar of rock came out of the ground and hit Korra. Korra got up as she was volleyed with hundreds of stones sent by the young girl.

Within seconds, Toph turned into a very young Zuko. Zuko sent fire at Korra. Korra tried to firebend at him, but it didn't work. She then tried the other elements, and only air worked. She airbended at him, but he was able to successfully dodge most of the attacks and get her with a bolt of fire.

Korra's vision blurred, and when it refocused, Zuko was no longer whom she was fighting. It was Fire Lord Sozin. The ground around her started to turn to lava and hot gas spewed from the cracks. Behind Sozin was what looked like a giant black wall. Korra shot fire and earth at the man, but he jumped out of the way each time. Sozin did not even firebend at her. Out of nowhere, a jet of hot gas hit Korra and filled her lungs. She screamed in pain as she fell down. Another jet hit her and sent her flying into the air. She gasped and her skin blistered from the heat. The black wall soon absorbed Sozin.

Korra realized it wasn't a black wall. It was Vaatu. Vaatu looked down at Korra as she gasped for air.

"I have been reborn inside Raava, thanks to the dark spiritbending of the girl. Unfortunately, it also made Raava remember her past lives. I will drive you to insanity using your own memories. I will make you crazy until you release me from Raava." Vaatu said.

Korra tried to talk back, but she was too weak. Suddenly, a giant tentacle from Vaatu finished Korra.

Korra woke up in a hospital. Mako was right next to her. She was panting heavily as a fire healer rushed to her side and ignited flames on her hands. The fire healer used the flames to move the energy around in Korra's body and out of her mouth. Korra screamed.

"No, don't do that! You will let him out!" she screamed.

A water healer started to heal her with some spirit water. Korra felt that weakening Vaatu. For then, she was safe. But what if Vaatu escaped?


	3. Chapter 3

Resurgence

Chapter 3: The Reconnection

Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, and Lin sat in Korra and Mako's room. Mako was fully functional, and only had a minor fracture of a rib. Klara had escaped him and used her water to injure him. Korra, on the other hand, was horrible. The dark spiritbending performed by Klara helped speed up Vaatu's development. Fortunately, the energy also brought back the memories of some of the more recent Avatars. Raava had been reconnecting with more and more of the Avatars, and was almost to Wan.

Vaatu was using the memories of the past Avatars to torture Korra. In the week she had been in the Fire Capital's hospital, she had lost weight and has only comfortably slept for three hours total. Tenzin approached her as she woke up from a dream involving one firebending Avatar's fight against her own father.

"Korra, I know you want to keep Vaatu inside of you, but you are only hurting yourself. If you let him out, we can easily defeat him and imprison him somewhere. Harmonic Convergence is long past." Said Tenzin.

"Tenzin… The new Red Lotus has a plan. Klara did this on purpose. She is probably going to go get Kula and some of his weird cronies out of prison or something. If Vaatu escapes, who knows how they will use his power." Korra responded.

"Well, he cannot fuse with anyone, we know that." Bolin said.

Korra nodded. Asami walked over. She gave her girlfriend a hug.

"Well whatever happens, know that we have your back," Asami said, "I love you. Now get some rest. Fight the nightmares."

Korra turned over, and within minutes fell asleep. She wondered which Avatar she would reconnect with this time. Which one's memories would be used to torture her?

Over nine hundred Avatars' enemies had attacked her in six days. It was hard. But this dream was a bit more familiar.

She was in the usual place: the dark sky with endless white stone floors. She was in her earthbending outfit and her hair was short. In front of her stood a still figure. She got into her fighting stance. The figure looked up. _Kuvira_.

Kuvira shot several metal squares at Korra as Korra shot endless amounts of fireballs at her, but none hit her. Suddenly, the metal grabbed her hands and feet as Korra was thrown onto the ground. She woke up.

It was the shortest and least painful of all the dreams. As usual, the nurses and healers rushed to her side because of the escalated heartbeat and what not. Korra knew this was something medicine and even healing could not fix.

The next day, Korra woke from a dream in the middle of the night. She was close, and she knew it. Mako was sleeping soundly beside her. She closed her eyes and drifted back, ready for the new challenge.

It was the usual place, and in front of Korra stood Vaatu. The giant spirit immediately attacked Korra. She tried to fight back, but he entangled her in his tentacles.

"Release me! Or you will pay!" Vaatu screamed.

"No, Vaatu, you cannot hurt me as long as you are in my dreams!" Korra returned.

"I already have. You have lost all of your strength, most of your weight, and you haven't slept for day! You will die very soon. And when you are reincarnated into a baby, breaking free will be easy."

With that, Vaatu's tentacle entered Korra's mouth. Soon, Raava was pulled completely out as Korra fell to the ground. Korra waterbended at Vaatu, but it missed and hit Raava. Each time Korra tried to attack Vaatu, Raava was instead hit. Raava screamed in agony as Korra woke up screaming.

The healers quickly got to work and found that she had horrible dark energy twisted inside of her. The fire healer started to push it out of her.

"No, don't do it!" Korra yelled.

Tenzin, Asami, Tonraq, and Senna rushed inside the room as the nurses started to wheel Korra out. They ran beside the gurney as she was taken to the roof.

"Korra, honey, we told them to get that dark energy out of you." Senna said in a kind voice.

"Mom, it will release Vaatu! You can't do it!" Korra yelled, now in tears. The fire healer started to push the dark energy up Korra's throat.

"Tonraq, Asami, Bolin, Lin, and I will take care of Vaatu. Iroh, Desna, Eska, Kya, Jinora, Su, Bumi, and Opal are even nearby. You just need to help out. If you are consenting, this will be so much easier." Tenzin said.

"NO!" Korra screamed. She could feel the energy rushing out of her mouth. Suddenly, visions came. First she saw the mercury coming out of her mouth when Suyin saved her. Then it was when Raava rushed out of her during Harmonic Convergence. It was as easy as that. She knew what she had to do.

The tentacles came out first. Slowly, the Spirit of Darkness slid out of Korra body as the young Avatar fainted.

Just as Vaatu freed himself, Tenzin sent a giant blast of air at him. The nurses immediately got Korra inside and hooked her up to all kinds of machines and the healers started to heal.

Bolin, Tenzin, Tonraq, Lin, and Asami lunged at the dark spirit, but he flew away. A jet of water sent by Desna hit him, but he started to fly higher. Opal, Bumi, and Jinora flew up at him on Oogi, but the bison was quickly knocked out of the way. Su, Kya, and Eska sent rock, mud, and water at the spirit. The spirit flew into the sky and was gone in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Resurgence

Chapter 4: Team Avatar

Korra awoke on floating cot in a tub of spirit water. There was a mask attached to an oxygen machine on her face. Her left arm was attached to several IV's and machines. Mako, whose ribcage was wrapped up, was sleeping on a nearby chair. A nurse called to the healers that Korra was awake. Korra felt really strange. She was, after all, on nine different medications. A healer got to work on her with some spirit water. Korra sensed Raava's energy was very low. Vaatu must have taken lots of it with him when he escaped. She hoped that Tenzin and the others were able to trap him somewhere. Korra had a plan to trap him somewhere deep in the Spirit World.

"Hey… nurse. What happened with Vaatu?" Korra asked.

"You mean the dark spirit? It got away after fighting with some of your friends."

Korra started to panic. Her anxiety spiked and the heart rate monitor started beeping quickly.

"Avatar Korra, you must calm down. You are very weak. If you get too stressed you could die!" the healer said, picking up the pace of her healing.

Mako awoke and started to tell Korra to calm down. She started to panic more because of what the healer said. Many more nurses and healers rushed in and got to work. One nurse gave her a quick injection, and she was out.

**Three weeks later…**

Korra weakly walked into the giant airship, accompanied by Lin, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Kya, Naga, Pabu, and Bolin.

"I know you were in the hospital for so long, but we need to get looking for Vaatu." Bolin said.

"I totally agree." She said.

"Well you won't be alone. I am volunteering as your bodyguard for the next few weeks." Lin said.

"Jinora, Ikki, and I will also help out. Kya is going to continue your healing. We also have a surprise for you…" Tenzin said.

She limped into the main living area of the airship and saw Mako and Asami.

"Korra, Team Avatar is back!" Asami yelled.

Korra gave a wide smile to her friends as Bolin engaged them in a group hug.

"I got Varrick and Zhu Li to take over Future Industries for a while." Asami said.

"My assistant, Junior Beifong, has taken over the Dai Li until I can get back." Mako said.

Within two days of flying, the airship reached the southern Earth Kingdom. Korra had several healing sessions per day with Kya, and was starting to feel better. She was put on three medications that she struggled to remember to take every day. The airship had a large training room reminiscent of a pro-bending arena. Years of memories with Bolin and Tenzin in here, searching for Kula, came back to Korra.

Korra and Bolin entered the training room.

"Korra, you know I love you, but you have been seriously out of shape since Vaatu came out of you. So lets work on your earthbending." Bolin said.

"Bolin, DO NOT go easy on me. Pretend I am the most evil person in the world." Korra yelled at him.

Within minutes, Bolin's disks of earth knocked down Korra. Korra tried to recover, but in total, only landed one shot at him.

In the next few days, Ikki, Mako, and even Asami beat Korra in fights. She was horribly weak and Raava's energy was low.

**One week later…**

"Kya, I just don't understand. This isn't like when I was poisoned. Back then, my head was foggy and I was _actually _injured. Now, I feel as though my energy is gone." Korra said. She was in a large pool of spirit water as Kya healed her.

"Your body is lacking in lots of energy. After Vaatu left, he basically destroyed Raava. I can hardly sense her spiritual like I normally can. When you get to Vaatu, what are you going to do?"

Korra started to think, but was interrupted by Tenzin.

"I am sorry to interrupt your healing session, but we are near Kula's prison. Vaatu and Klara are there."

Korra jumped out of the tub and ran with Tenzin. She was handed her glider and the main door opened. Korra jumped out and was accompanied by Ikki, Jinora, Bolin, Lin, Mako, and Asami on Oogi.

They flew towards the jail and saw Klara, Vaatu, and Kula fighting tons of Red Lotus guards. Korra ran at Vaatu and sent a giant rock at him.

"Raava, you are weak. I can easily destroy you." Vaatu said.

"Kula, why do you want to be on Vaatu's side?" Korra screamed.

"Vaatu and I are going to fuse on the solstice." Kula said.

Korra was very confused. People could only fuse with Vaatu and Raava permanently during Harmonic Convergence, right?

Lin managed to knock Kula out while Asami used her new electrified nun-chucks to knock out Klara.

"Vaatu, you will never merge with him. Even with the summer solstice, you will end up killing him." Korra said as she firebended at him. Vaatu laughed.

"That is why I will merge with him when he is touching his daughter. I will go through her and then him. Their combined energies will make it much more likely that he will not die."

Vaatu wrapped both the waterbenders in his tentacles as Korra attacked him.

"Goodbye Raava. We are heading to the north so we can merge at the Tree of Time." Vaatu said as he flew away with the villains. Korra wasn't about to let him go that quickly. She ran towards him and went into the Avatar State, but only stayed in it for a second. After that she couldn't go back into it. Korra broke down and started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Resurgence

Chapter 5: Lion Turtle

Korra slept restlessly in her bed. It had been almost two weeks since the face-off with Vaatu, and no matter how much she tried, she could not go into the Avatar State. The airship was over the ocean. By morning they would be near the Northern Water Tribe. Giant icebergs protruded from the frigid water.

Suddenly, Korra awoke. Inside, she could feel Raava telling her to do something, but what? She sensed large amounts of spiritual energy around her. Without any control of her actions, Korra walked out of her room and towards the main hallway. She walked towards the main door, which was locked tight.

Without thinking, she metalbended the door open and was sucked out into the sky. As she plummeted towards the ocean, she could hear the airship alarms go off. Below her was the ocean, several icebergs, and a giant, tropical island. Somehow, the island was familiar to her. The fact that it had trees on it did not seem strange at all.

Korra slowed the fall by airbending downwards and she landed on the water on her feet. She glided on the water's surface until she reached the island. She walked onto the shore and was greeted by several spirits and animals.

"The Avatar! What are you doing here on the Ancient One?" one spirit asked.

"I don't know. I was passing by the area and suddenly felt an urge to come here," she responded, "How is this island so warm? And why is there so much spiritual energy?"

"This is no ordinary island." The spirit said. With that, the spirits disappeared into thin air and the animals ran into the bushes.

Korra walked through the forest until she reached the highest point. That are was completely bare and had weird designs on it. Here the spiritual energy was the strongest. Korra walked back down to the shore when she lost control of her actions once again. She skated across the water until she reached the front of the island. The island started to move upwards when a head emerged from the water. A hand picked up the Avatar. The island was a lion turtle.

"Hello. Many Avatars have visited me in the past. Now you are here. Why have you come?" the turtle asked.

"I do not know. All I know is that something told me to come to you." Korra responded.

"I can see that Raava is weak. Disconnected from the spiritual energy that she needs to help you go into the Avatar State."

"Vaatu was reborn inside of Raava and almost destroyed her after escaping. Now he is going to try to fuse with one of my enemies. I don't know if I can defeat him, but if I do, what do I do with him? If I destroy him, he will just be reborn within Raava. If I put him in the Tree of Time, somebody can come and free him."

"I cannot answer these questions. I can only help you get reconnected with the universe's energies. I, as a lion turtle, carry lots of spiritual energy. Focus, and reconnect."

Korra went into a meditating stance. In seconds, she went into the Avatar State. Korra sent fire out of her hands and feet and flew back to the airship.

"When you need me again, I will be there." The lion turtle said.

**Three hours later…**

Mako punched fire at Korra. She quickly dodged and kicked a ball of fire at him. He fell over. Korra waterbended Mako out of the ring.

"Korra wins again!" Bolin yelled. Mako got up and laughed.

"How did you get better so quickly?" Mako asked.

"The initial problem was that Raava was disconnected from the universe's spiritual energy. Last night, believe it or not, I visited the last remaining lion turtle and it helped me reconnect." Korra said.

Kya ran into the room.

"Korra, we are about an hour away from the portal. No pressure, but we are counting on you to defeat Vaatu by noon. At exactly noon, the solstice will be at its highest point and it will be easiest for Vaatu to fuse with them. You still need to decide what you want to do with him." She said.

Korra ran into the main conference room, which was giant and had an enormous window. Korra looked out the window and saw the vast tundra and mountains. There was a storm with lightning, snow, sleet, and freezing rain. Way in front of the airship was Vaatu with Kula and Klara on his back.

"Vaatu, I'm coming for you."


End file.
